Changes
by PistachioGirl
Summary: Kari, a college student stumbles upon the war between the vampires and lycans one night and then everything will change...
1. Chapter 1

_Dragonmist1: I have given over my account to my sister Blink, because I will not be writing anymore stories, I apologize to any of my readers who liked my stories for not updating, but that's why I'm giving it to Blink, I will still however, try and comment for other people's stories though, cheers._

Hey everyone, Blink here. These little ficlets are just ideas that I have, not actual stories. If you like them, please review and tell me, give any ideas you have, helpful hints, corrections, etc… I might take these ideas and try to make a story out of them, but only with inspiration from my readers, cyber cookies to anyone who reviews.

_Alpha?_

The sun was just beginning to set as Kari and Connie walked under the bridge toward the library were Kari worked. The two were talking amiably toward each other, and not paying attention to what was going on around them. Suddenly Kari almost fell as she ran into something that felt like a wall. She looked up and saw a man with shoulder length brown hair and she backed away apologizing until their eyes locked **_"Alpha"_** a voice in her head echoed through her mind, she shook her head and stared at him again, this time a smirk had grown on his face. Their staring match was broken when Connie pulled on Kari's arm to leave.

"You are going to be late to work you know." Connie said as she pulled on her arm again, this time turning around and following her friend until they were lost in the crowd.

**In the library**

"Kari, it's gunna rain."

"Connie, stop whining."

"It's getting late, Kari, I'm going back to the apartment, are you coming or what?"

"No, no, I have to finish this report for Social Gerontology and then finish cataloging and…" "No need to keep ranting Kari, I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"Okay Con, bye."

"Bye." Kari watched as her friend left the vacant library and then turned back to the computer. Hours passed by and the few people who had still been in the library left. It was after midnight when she had finished with her paper. Clicking on the button to print out her paper, Kari stretched back in her chair and then pulled her pencil out of her messy makeshift bun and let it fall back down her back. Sluggish from being in one place for too long, she stiffly moved to the book cart and started to put away the books that people had returned. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the librarian standing behind her. "Kari, how long have you been here?"

"I don't know, too long I guess, I only have these to finish putting away."

"Alright Kari, I'll let you close up tonight then, I'll be her to meet the shipment of books in the morning, don't even think of showing up here until after Noon."

"Alright Ms. Matty, I promise."

"Good girl, now don't forget. Have a good night."

"Good night Ms. Matty." And she locked the door after the librarian left. After shelving the last of the library books, she yawned and grabbed her paper and locked up the building. The rain that Connie had predicted was pouring outside, and Kari pulled up her hood and walked out into the rain. Reaching the tunnel under the bridge, she heard growls and shrieking coming from inside. She looked around the corner and almost screamed when she saw two men growing into werewolves, and another werewolf was already attacking another man…well what she thought was a man until he opened his mouth revealing snakelike fangs and hissed at the werewolf, there was another man laying with his throat ripped open to the side. Three more vampires fell down from the roof of the bridge as the two other werewolves completed the change and more carnage began as they began attacking each other with claws, fangs, and what looked like medieval daggers, one of the men…I mean vampires had a silver whip that he was swinging around and each time that he hit one of the werewolves, they would roar and attack with renewed fervor. While staring in a daze, Kari was startled when a dagger landed next to her making her jerk up and see that two of the vampires were pulled down by the werewolves and their throats were torn open. She pocketed the dagger and almost retched as she saw the blood pouring out onto the ground. The last vampire sliced off the head of one of the werewolves and then ran off leaving the two of them behind. Kari tried to climb up the embankment to get onto the road, but she slide back down making noise and attracting the attention of one of the werewolves, panicking, she dropped the plastic bag that held her paper and scrambled up the embankment and down the road, the werewolf tried to run after her, but a howl from the other called him back to hunt down the remaining vampire.

Hearing the howl caused Kari to run faster back to her apartment, her steps fading into the distance.

**In the tunnels**

"You were seen! By a human _girl_ no less. Why I shoul…" Growls echoed through the tunnels as the lycan in human form leapt and swung at the other in anger. The man with long brown hair came into the cavern where the two were fighting in front of a gathered crowd. "That is Enough Trevor! You Will find her, or I'll do it myself."

Oh, and I don't own Underworld or any of it's characters or ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I don't own anything that is Underworld related, only the characters and places that I create.

This is dedicated to owly-chan for motivating me to update, I'm sorry it's taken me so very long.

Changes Chapter 2

Her heart was still racing as she pulled herself up the stairs to their apartment, her wet shoes trailing wet marks on the wood of the stairs and the hallway. Coming up to their apartment, she turned the handle of the door and pushed open the door, hesitantly looking inside. Not seeing anything out of the usual, she closed it, locking it behind her and leaned back against it, her mind whirling and sunk down to the floor.

"Kari? Is that you?" Connie called from one of the bedrooms. The sounds of her bare feet whispered across the floor as she came toward the living room and flicked on the lights, momentarily blinding Kari.

"Kari! Oh my God! What happened to you? You look scared to death. And you're soaked!" Connie ran over and knelt down next to her, brushing the wet tendrils of hair out of Kari's face and felt her head for a fever. Kari wearily looked up at her. Connie shook her head and reached over, gripping Kari's arms and pulled her up, looping an arm around her shoulders, guided her over to the couch, letting her sink down onto the soft cushions.

"Connie…"

"Yeah?"

"You're right. It rained." Connie burst into laughter and Kari quickly joined her.

--

After drying off and getting into a pair of warm pajamas, Kari lounged on her bed as Connie walked over and sat at the end.

"So, what took you so long?" She watched as Kari's face melted, loosing all traces of emotion, and then turned serious. Kari stood up from the bed and grabbed her suitcase from under the bed and moved over to the dresser, pulling it open roughly and throwing pieces of clothing over toward the bed.

"Kari, what's going on?" Connie asked, walking over to stand next to the dresser, watching as her friend quickly began filling up the suitcase.

"Connie, We have to leave. Pack what you have to." Connie stood with her hands on her hips, flinching as lightening flashed through the window and thunder shook the building causing the lights to flicker.

"We are Not doing anything until you tell me what is going on Right Now!" Kari shook her head.

"You wouldn't believe me. We have no time!"

"Kari." Connie said in a stern voice. Kari stopped and looked over at her friend.

"Werewolves, Connie. That's why I was…"

"Werewolves."

"Yeah, and vam…"

"Werewolves."

"…"

"You expect me to believe that a couple of make believe monsters made you late? And now we have to leave our apartment?! Get real Kari, werewolves don't exist. What's really going on?" She crossed her arms and moved toward the door and then turned back to her friend with a huff.

"I know it's hard to believe…"

"Hard to believe?! This?! Couldn't you have come up with a better excuse for ditching me? Like 'I missed the train' or 'my boyfriend broke up with me' or something, but werewolves? Next you'll be saying that vampires exist."

"Well…"

"That does it. Kari you need…"

"Shut up! Will you listen to me for one second you airhead!?" Connie's mouth dropped open in shock as she stood in the doorway. "They are real. I saw them. Look…" She pulled the silver dagger that she had picked up out of her sweatshirt and turned it so that she could see it. "The vampires and the werewolves were fighting each other in the tunnel under the bridge, one of them dropped this and I picked it up right before I ran." She let Connie hold onto the blade as Kari sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I am afraid Connie. One of them Saw me! I ran the hell out of there, but I dropped my paper, and it has my name on it," She stood up and gripped her friends shoulders. "It. Will. Lead. Them. Here!"

"It is still so hard to believe." Connie said, fingering the runes that ran the length of the blade.

"Please," Kari said with a sigh as she moved away, then looked back at her, meeting her friends grey eyes. "Please, could you just humor me? We can come back in a week if you want and pretend that none of this ever happened if nothing does happen, maybe I was dreaming, but I don't want either of us to become werewolf fodder if it is true, okay?"

"Alright, I need a vacation anyway."

"Okay, grab your stuff; we'll leave here in an hour."

--

"Sir!" One of the lower level wolves of the pack moved forward as He turned toward the leader of the pack. "The girl couldn't be traced from the bridge, but we found this." The lycan handed a plastic bag to him with a collection of papers contained inside. Quickly browsing over it, he found a name. Pulling away from the others, he moved to one of the computer consoles.

"So, Miss Kari, I will have to pay you a visit, now won't we."


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own anything from Underworld.

A new character arrives...

Chapter 3.

The full moon peeked out through the fog as the lone car traveled down the deserted road trying to return home. "I can't believe I am doing this…" She whined for the hundredth time since her boss called her in from her vacation. "Of course, it's always Ellie. Sure, Ellie isn't married, she doesn't have a life, so yeah, lets call her in from her relaxing vacation to run the store while I GO TO EUROPE! UGH!" She gripped the steering wheel harder as she grumbled under her breath.

She was getting tired, it was well past midnight, and her coffee was gone. Suddenly something burst through the fog bouncing off the corner of her car cracking the headlight as she swerved to try and get back into control. "Man, this is so not happening! Dumb deer." She quickly pulled off to the side of the road and stopped and got out of the car to see what she had hit. _It's so hard to see anything out here._

"Hey, are you okay?" She called out trying to keep her footing on the slippery grass as she made her way down the side of the ditch. She felt water about half way down and the moon came out of the clouds for a moment allowing her to see the shape of a person a little ways further from her, partially submerged in the water.

"Of all that's Holy!" She quickly moved down into the freezing cold water and towards the person. The mud pulled at her sneakers and her jeans were weighing her down, so she was able to slowly get over to them. Grabbing their shoulders, she gently shook them. "Hey! Are you okay?" All she got was a moan. Sighing, she pulled on them up the side of the ditch, almost loosing her grip on their shoulders as she pulled them onto the flatter ground of the field. Laying the person down, she moved to look at their face once the moon showed its face again. Sharp cheekbones on a handsome face with short dark blond curls. _I wonder who he is. _"Hey buddy! Are you okay?" She tried to wake him up again, gently slapping his face. Slowly his eyes blinked open, showing a hazel green, and she was quickly thrown back by him back down into the water of the ditch. She rose cursing from the water to glare back at him once she was able to pull herself up the ditch. He snarled at her showing long pointed fangs and tried to stand up, but toppled back down from his useless leg. All she could do was stare as water dripped down her face.

_VAMPIRE?!_

She quickly shut her open mouth as she saw him fall over and pulled herself up and stumbled over to him. He was watching her with the wary eyes of a cornered animal. When she moved to touch his wounded leg, he tried to swipe at her and almost caught her arm with his nails. "Hey! I'm trying to help you y'know! Geez, men!" She reached down to his injured leg again and this time he bit her, she could feel his fangs on her wrist. Terrified, she pulled back causing her arm to tear from his mouth, she pulled back and slapped him, causing his lip to bleed slightly, dripping from his chin.

"NO! You DON'T do things like that!" She scowled at him as she cleaned her arm as well as she could with a part of her shirt, and then she looked back at him, and saw him watching the blood drip down into the damp grass, back to her arm and back to him, kind of sorry for slapping him. "You could have at least asked."

This time he glared at her, and with a hoarse whisper said "Please…" Her eyes softened a bit as she watched him struggle with his pride and bloodlust at the same time. With a sigh, she moved over to his side and held her injured wrist to him and he grabbed onto it and pulled it toward his mouth, drinking with the ferocity of someone that had not drunken water in days. There was a funny feeling when his mouth touched her arm again. Lightheaded, she felt a burning pull down her arm as he latched on again with his fangs, causing more blood to flow, then as suddenly as he started; he stopped and gave her the arm back. She quickly tore off one of the sleeves of her over shirt and wrapped it around her bleeding wrist, stopping the blood flow; she was startled when she heard a soft "Thank you." She looked over at him, the moon was showing brightly again, and the fog was beginning to clear a little more. She could see that color was slowly coming back to his face. She moved back down to his injured leg and looked back at him.

"Can I help you now, or are you going to bite my arm off?" He looked decidedly sheepish and nodded his head, wincing as her fingers moved gently over his thigh. Tsking, she looked back at him. "It's broken clean through; we need to get you to a hospital."

"NO."

"No?"

"I'm not going to a hospital." She sighed, then straightened her back and turned to him. "So what am I going to do with you? I can't exactly leave you here."

"Where are you heading?"

"New York."

"Can I get a ride from you there; I have a few…friends you can drop me off at."

"Alright, I need to set your leg before your body decides to heal it wrong, or you might have to re-break it by the time we get there." He grimaced and nodded to her. She pulled out her Swiss army knife from one of her pockets and cut open his pants. "I hope those weren't your favorite pair of pants." She said jokingly. She cut off the bottom of the leg and set it aside to use later and looked over the break. Shaking her head, she moved her hands over the bone. "Brace yourself." She quickly pulled the broken bone down past the edge of the fracture and pushed it up into the position that it was supposed to be in causing him to curse in a language that she didn't know, trying not to thrash around too much. "Now I need to find something to splint it with. The hard part is over, at least until we can get you to your 'friends'." She spied a long broken stick under a 'no trespassing' sign and picked that up, and found an old wooden stake that might have been used for another sign and pulled it out from the ground and moved back to her patient. She wrapped her over shirt around the wound to help protect it from the dirty splints before she splinted his leg. Quickly bracing the stick and stake on opposite sides of his leg, she tore apart the pieces of cloth that she had cut from his pants and tied the splints in place, creating an improve cast, brushing of her hands she stood up, peering down at him.

"Come on, let's get going." He yelped a little from the pain shooting down his leg as she helped him onto his feet, trying to keep the weight off of his broken leg and they hobbled down the field to an area where they might be able to cross without getting wet. She could tell that this was taking a lot out of him, but they were almost to her car. "Just a little further." He had put more of his weight on her as he sagged against her in weariness; she was almost dragging him once they got to the car. She opened the backdoor and helped him to lay down with her overnight bag as a pillow for his head; he almost immediately closed his eyes. Then she ran around to the driver's seat, fumbling with the keys and she started up the car. Through the rear view mirror she could see that he was trying his hardest to stay awake. "Sleep, I'll wake you up when we are almost there." She sighed wishing for a cup of coffee for the drive ahead of her, envious of her hitchhiker, resting her head on the steering wheel; _it's going to be a long night._

"Hey, you, we're coming into the city." Her passenger woke with a start, jarring his leg in the process causing him to curse as the pain receded.

"Fox." He said, meeting her eyes through the mirror.

"What?"

"My name…its Fox."

"Okay…Fox…which way is it to your 'friends'?" She turned off of the highway and onto the exit into the city limits. _Thank God that we are almost home!_

"Take a right here." Turning as he directed, they were soon further into the bowels of the city and they stopped at an upper classed night club called "Bloody Moon". Two men came running out of the door with a 'Sorry, We're closed' sign on the door, one with shoulder length red hair, pulled back in a fashionable short pony tail at the nape of his neck, wearing a black dress shirt and black dress pants. The other had short black hair that messily fell over his eyes, and wore black jeans and a deep green silky shirt, what was weird about them though was that they were both as hot as her companion and seemed almost animal like. She pulled over and unlocked the door and helped Fox out of the car, helping him to hobble over to the curb. After looking around, the two men quickly pulled them back into the night club and into an old styled parlor room to the side where a fire was burning in the fire place and old sitting chairs were sitting around the room, they put Fox on the couch and pulled up two of the seats, he dark haired one resting his elbows on his knees next to Fox, peering over at her with a whimsical look and the red haired one sat further back in his chair, pointedly ignoring her. Fox turned toward her and the dark haired one motioned her to take a seat as well.

"Why did you help me?" she shrugged.

"I was the one that hurt you, didn't I?" _Damn him, still making me feel guilty about that._

"No, I was already injured." _What?_ Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped open, quickly glancing around, she shut her mouth and promptly ignored the red heads amused looks.

The black haired man spoke up. "How can this be? Did she hit your attacker then? Do you know who did this to you?" Fox looked at him with a look that told him to 'shut up' and the dark one quickly quieted and sat back sulking as Fox turned his attention back to her.

"Thank you for helping me. Let me pay you for your services."

"Now wait a minute here! I did this because I thought it was right, not for some kind of reward!" She stood up furiously and moved toward the door, leaving the three men startled.

"If you don't wish for a reward, then could you at least tell me your name?" She stopped suddenly, her back stiff as a board.

"Ellie, it's Ellie." She turned to the door and then looked back at them just before she left, her light brown hair draping itself over her shoulders, a light twinkling in her dark blue eyes. "No need for good byes, I have a feeling that we will meet again." With that she disappeared and they could hear the car driving off.


End file.
